


The Snow

by planetundersiege



Series: Amedot Week 2019 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week 2019, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Snow, Wordcount: 100-500, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amedot week 2019: Day 3: SnowPeridot had never seen snow before.





	The Snow

This morning had caught Peridot by surprise. She had woken up and exited the bedroom in her and Amethyst house on the beach (Bismuth had done a great job adding rooms for everyone in the temple that wanted one, and since it was larger on the inside it worked. Some gems however, like Peridot, had wanted her own own little house on the beach beside it, and Amethyst had moved in, both kept her old room for storing purposes.

 

Amethyst was raiding their fridge (Peridot only ate occasionally) so Peridot sat down by the kitchen table.

 

As she looked out of the window, she was expecting to see the regular beach, but instead she was greeted by something white on the ground, and more falling. It was so weird, those particles falling down slowly before building up the white layer on the ground.

 

“Amethyst, what’s the white particles that’s falling from the sky?”

 

“That’s snow Peridot.” she answered before eating an entire carton of milk, the carton as well

 

“Snow? What’s that?”

 

“WHAT? You don’t know what snow is?”

 

She just kept looking at Amethyst, before finally shaking her head. If she knew what it was, she wouldn’t have asked in the first place!

 

“No…?”

 

“Oh right, Homeworld doesn’t have seasons right?”

 

She shook her head once more. She knew a bit of Earth seasons, summer, fall, winter and spring to be exact. Now it was winter, but, this hadn’t happened the last one?

 

“Well, snow is like rain, but when it’s colder. It’s water that gets frozen while it falls down, it’s common during the winter. We didn’t get any snow last winter, which was your first. It’s totally normal and cool, I gotta show you all the cool stuff you can do.”

 

Peridot nodded.

 

“Okay. This will be interesting to study.”

 

“Heh, nerd.”


End file.
